


Die Saat des Zorns

by Arielen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drama, Foreshadowing, Gen, Hate Speech, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rassilon ist unter die Lebenden zurückgekehrt, weil Gallifrey seiner Hilfe bedarf. Von allen schlägt ihm Zuversicht und Freude entgegen, alle warten auf seine Weisungen, doch er hat nur Augen für Einen - und das nicht ganz grundlos … </p>
<p>Rassilon scheint den Doktor bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in „Das Ende der Zeit“ nicht sehr zu mögen, das merkt man in dem Dialog zwischen den beiden mehr als einmal. Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum dem eigentlich so ist und versucht, die Bezüge zur klassischen Ära gut verständlich zu machen. Und ja, das Zerwürfnis dürfte mit dem achten Doktor angefangen haben …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Saat des Zorns

„Lord Präsident. Euer Volk erwartet Euch.“ Der Kanzler wies ihm den Weg und auch die Wachen an, die Tür zur großen Versammlungshalle zu öffnen.

 

Rassilon genoss jeden Schritt und spürte, wie seine Herzen schneller schlugen und regelrecht flüssige Energie durch seine Adern pumpten. Ja, das war doch etwas anderes, als allein in der Matrix präsent zu sein und so nur eingeschränkt über die Welt wachen zu können, die er geformt und zu wahrer Größe geführt hatte.

Er freute sich auf das Volk, das seinem Kodex noch immer folgte und damit dafür sorgte, dass die Herrschaft über die Zeit in den Händen Gallifreys lag – aber nur dann mit ihnen in Berührung zu kommen, wenn jemand von ihnen die Matrix oder sein Grabmal betrat.

Viele Jahre hatten seine Lehren für eine strenge Ordnung im Universum gesorgt, die wenigen Störungen waren schnell wieder in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt oder beseitigt worden, ehe sie wirklichen Schaden anrichten konnten.

 

Doch nun sorgten die Daleks - Kreaturen, die aus den Ideen eines nach unendlich Macht gierenden Wissenschaftlers entstanden waren - dafür, dass das Geflecht der Zeit immer wieder erschüttert wurde, dass sich Risse bildeten, die nicht mehr heilten und die Auflösung nur voran trieben.

 

In dieser Stunde der Not hatte das Konzil der Timelords einen Hilferuf in die Matrix geschickt und ihn angefleht, zu ihnen zurückzukehren, wieder körperliche Gestalt und anzunehmen, um sie anzuführen.

Dieser Bitte war er gerne, ja sogar ohne Zögern nachgekommen, denn er hatte es schon länger vermisst, so abgeschnitten von allen Entwicklungen auf und um Gallifrey zu sein. Zudem gab es noch einen anderen, wenn auch eher persönlichen Grund für seine Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden …

 

Er blieb auf der Empore stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Sie alle hatten die Köpfe zu ihm erhoben, überfluteten ihn mit Freude, Bewunderung und Hoffnung, denn sie alle waren mit den Legenden um seine Heldentaten aufgewachsen. Seine Herzen schlugen einen Takt schneller, als er tief einatmete und diesen Moment einfach genoss. Ja, das waren warhaftig seine Kinder im Geiste …

 

Die Roben in Purpur, Grün-Braun und verschiedenen Rottönen stachen ihm ins Auge. Da waren sie, die Patrex, die Arcallians und die Prydonians, die Angehörigen der drei Kapitel, die sich aufgrund seiner Lehren gebildet hatten und die sich die Aufgaben untereinander aufteilten – die einen waren die Archivare und Künstler, die anderen hatten als erfahrene Zeitingenieure die technische Entwicklung Gallifreys voran getrieben.

Auf der letzten Gruppe – den Erkundern, Strategen und Lenkern - verharrte sein Blick am längsten, standen ihm diese Männer und Frauen doch im Wesen am nächsten, verkörperten sie seine Lehren mehr als die anderen.

 

Wenngleich viel mehr in ihnen steckte, als er selbst beabsichtigt hatte. Um Rassilons Lippen spielte ein feines Lächeln, als er in einer der hinteren Reihen jemanden entdeckte, auf dessen Anwesenheit er regelrecht gehofft hatte.

 

Es handelte sich um einen, in der Versammlung hier an Jahren noch recht jungen Timelord, der es allerdings schon geschafft hatte in weniger als einem Millennium, sieben seiner Regenerationen zu verschwenden – und das nur, weil er immer wieder besonderen Anteil an dem Schicksal einer einzigen Rasse nahm, die bisher keine besondere Rolle im Gefüge der Zeit spielte, sondern oftmals nur ein Ärgernis darstellte, weil sie zu sehr auf Emotionen setzte, und zu wenig auf Logik und Wissen.

 

_Ja, dieser Mann dort war eine leidenschaftlich flackernde Flamme unter den ruhig brennenden Feuern der anderen Anwesenden, jemand der trotz aller Rückschläge für seine Überzeugungen eintrat und niemals aufgab, was viele dazu inspirierte, seinem Beispiel zu folgen …_

 

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in denen Rassilon den Doktor wirklich geliebt und fast schon als wahren Sohn und Erbe seines Vermächtnisses angesehen hatte, weil dieser nie den wachen und lebhaften Geist verloren hatte, den viele seiner Gefährten aus der Gründerzeit in der Dämmerung des Universums besessen hatten.

Er hatte ihn gemocht, weil er für das eintrat, an das er glaubte, Gewalt so gut wie nie mit Gewalt beantwortete, und auf diesem Wege Gallifrey mehr als einmal gerettet hatte, auch wenn dabei sein eigenes Leben immer wieder auf Messers Schneide gestanden hatte.

Er schätzte Männer wie ihn, die mit List und Verstand und dem Wort allein übermächtige Gegner und ausweglose Situationen gemeistert hatte, in denen selbst uralte und erfahrenere Timelords kapituliert hätten. Mit jemandem wie dem Doktor war es möglich, den Zeitkrieg in einem Handstreich zu gewinnen …

 

Vorausgesetzt, er wäre bereit, sich voll und ganz Rassilons Wort unterzuordnen und ohne Widerrede seinen Weisungen zu folgen.

 

Genau das aber war das Problem. Ein Blick in die kritisch dreinblickenden blauen Augen unter der rotbraunen Lockenmähne bestätigten ihm, dass sich an der Einstellung des Doktors nichts geändert hatte und er lange auf dessen Gehorsam warten konnte.

 

Denn schon in der Matrix hatte ihm genau diese Inkarnation bewiesen, wie wenig sie bereit gewesen war, sich zu einem bloßen Werkzeug machen zu lassen. Selbst als er bereits von der Zagreus-Energie übernommen und in ein Geschöpf der Anti-Zeit verwandelt worden war, hatte sich der junge Rebell noch gegen ihn gestellt und Rassilon zu einem ärgerlichen Exil in einem, ihm leider ziemlich feindlichen gesonnen Universum verholfen, aus dem er sich selbst nur mit viel Mühe und Trickserei hatte befreien können.

 

Und genau das würde er sich nicht noch einmal gefallen lassen!

 

„Lord Präsident …“ Der Kanzler verstummte aufgrund von Rassilons barscher Geste, denn dieser wollte noch eine deutliche Botschaft gegenüber seinem ganz speziellen Untertanten aussprechen, ehe er sich dem gehorsamen Rest widmete.

 

So hielt er deshalb weiter den Augenkontakt zu seinem Gegenüber. Der Doktor erwiderte den Blick noch immer ohne Scheu. Das war der mutige Ausdruck seines rebellischen Geistes, aber auch eine törichte Geste, wie er gleich zu spüren bekommen würde.

 

_'Nun Doktor, es ist jetzt an dir, zu entscheiden, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten wirst …'_ übermittelte ihm Rassilon klar und unmissverständlich: _'Als Timelord bist deinem Eid gegenüber Gallifrey verpflichtet - und damit auch MIR ... denn ICH BIN Gallifrey. Und das bedeutet, du bist entweder für oder gegen mich. Ich werde nichts anderes als ein Ja oder ein Nein zulassen, und das ist mein letztes Wort!'_

 

Der Doktor legte den Kopf schief und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Augen blitzten skeptisch auf, jedoch sparte er sich eine direkte Antwort.

 

Rassilon konnte das wütende Grollen in seiner Kehle gerade noch unterdrücken, ballte aber im Schutz der langen Ärmel seiner weißen Robe eine Hand zur Faust um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu geben. Er löste in diesem Moment auch den Augenkontakt und fühlte Ernüchterung in sich aufsteigen.

 

**Hätte er wirklich eine andere Geste als diese der Missachtung erwarten sollen?**

**Natürlich nicht!**

 

Nun, dann würde schon genau wissen, wie der erste Befehl an den Kastellan nach seiner Amtseinführung lauten würde: Es galt einen gefährlichen Renegaten festzusetzen, ehe dieser weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte …

 

 

* * *

 

Doch auch der Doktor schien genau zu wissen, was ihm blühte, denn er war bereits vor dem Ende der Zeremonie verschwunden, und die Suche nach seiner Tardis verlief natürlich erst einmal im Sande.

 

Obwohl Rassilon in der Folge keine Zeit mehr fand, sich mit einer Person allein zu beschäftigen, weil ihn eine ganze Welt brauchte, verlor er ihn dennoch nicht aus den Augen. Auch in der Zeit, in der er sein Volk bereits langsam aber beständig auf das Ziel vorbereitete, dass er als beste Lösung für den Zeitkrieg ansah, las er die Berichte mit Interesse, die vom Wirken des Doktors auf fremden Planeten erzählten, von seinen Bemühungen, das Leid der Unschuldigen zu lindern und zu retten, was zu retten war.

 

Irgendwann fragte er sich sogar, ob er den rebellischen Timelord nicht vielleicht doch überschätzt hatte, denn für einen echten Renegaten fehlten ihm der Biss und die Skrupellosigkeit, die der Master und die Rani besaßen. Im Gegenteil, er war viel zu pazifistisch und zurückhaltend eingestellt und richtete mit seinen hilflosen Gesten nur noch wenig in dem Universum aus, das mittlerweile lichterloh brannte.

 

Doch diese Meinung sollte sich schon bald wieder ändern und ins Gegenteil verkehren, bewies der Doktor doch, dass er durchaus eine dunkle Seite hatte und einen Willen der dem Rassilons in nichts nachstand.

Als er er nämlich erneut reinkarniert von Karn – der Heimat der unseligen „Schwesternschaft der Flamme“ zurückkehrte, setzte er gleich mehrfach Zeichen, dass er durchaus auch anders handeln und entscheiden konnte.

 

Mit diesen Taten ebnete er bereits den Weg für jene Inkarnation, der Rassilon endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht seinen gesamten Zorn entgegenschleudern sollte. Doch das ist eine eigene Geschichte, die bereits erzählt wurde …

 

_**Der Anfang vom Ende …** _

 

 


End file.
